Forbidden Fruit
by Whispering Romeo's Lines
Summary: Edward surprises Bella on their wedding night... in more ways than one! One-Shot. Lemons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Twilight_ or the fabulous characters in the series. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

"You can open your eyes now, love." Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I hesitated a moment before opening my eyes. I hated surprises. Edward knew this. But how could I deny him his fun on our wedding night? I slowly raised my eyelids to reveal a darkened room lit candlelight. "Edward…" I began. I was at a loss for words.

"Bella, honey, what did you think… that we would spend our first night as a married couple in my bedroom?" Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"I… Edward this is too much." I looked around the beautifully decorated suite that Edward had booked us for the night. He must have spent a fortune. I could see the Seattle skyline from the wall of windows that faced opposite the door. Candles flickered and shone upon the rose petals that delicately covered the floor and the bed. Those must have been Alice's idea.

"Bella," Edward said sternly, but kept on smiling, "I'm not going to have you refusing gifts tonight."

I frowned slightly, "I was not _refusing_ the gift, Edward. I was just… not expecting something like this."

Edward chuckled, "Isabella Cullen you are impossible."

He delicately caressed my jaw line with his cold fingers. Before I knew it, he was kissing my neck, my cheek, finally moving to my lips. I had surrendered to his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer. He did not resist me like he normally did; he wrapped his arms around my waist closing the space between us so that my body was pressed against his. He felt so cool, like a marble statue, a marble statue that I never wanted to let go.

He broke the kiss as I gasped for air and swept me up into his arms. "What kind of husband doesn't carry his wife to bed?" Edward whispered. I could feel his lips gently graze my earlobe.

I sighed heavily. I wanted him, all of him. And I was about to get it. We had been married earlier that day. It was no longer a matter of morality or virtue. Tonight was going to be the night that Edward and I consummated our love.

Edward set me down gently on the luxurious king bed and draped his black tuxedo jacket over an armchair in the corner of the room. He lay down on the bed with his arm outstretched for me to lay with him. I was still fully dressed as I had been earlier that day for the ceremony and reception. I shook my head at Edward as I said to him, "I'll be right back. Sorry. Human moment."

He nodded approvingly as I unbuckled the t-strap heels that I was wearing and left them outside the bathroom door. I entered and began unzipping my dress. There was no way that I was letting Edward undress me tonight. Not with what I was wearing underneath my dress. I had no idea that there were so many undergarments that went along with wedding dresses. I slipped the dress off, placed it neatly on a hanger, and hung it over back of the bathroom door. I was surprisingly glad that Alice, in her efforts to do her duty as my maid of honor, had made me go out and buy (as she put it) something to enjoy after the wedding. I had purchased a silk ivory nightie that was about knee length. It had lace detailing that 

matched my wedding dress. It was old fashioned, like Edward. I hoped he approved. I had slipped on my nightie with matching panties and I was ready to begin what would hopefully top my ten best nights list.

I reached for the handle of the bathroom door and a sudden wave of nervousness came over me. I urged myself to go forward despite my new found fear. I opened the door and stepped out into the candlelight. The fear and anxiety that I was feeling previously had melted away at Edward's reaction. He lay on the bed in almost the exact same position that I had left him in, but the look in his eyes made everything better. He stood up from the bed and walked in my direction. He was smiling now, as he had been all day, but this was different. His topaz eyes were soft and the smile on his face made him sparkle, not in the way he did in the sun, but he glowed with happiness.

His cold hands touched my shoulders as he explored my arms all the way to my hips, where his hands rested. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Bella, you will be the death of me."

"You don't like it?" I asked coyly.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love it." He responded as he began exploring more of my body. He began kissing me passionately as his hands wandered places that they had never touched before. I began unbuttoning the collared tuxedo shirt he had been wearing that day. As I was removing his shirt from his hard, cold chest, he picked me up from the ground, my legs around his waist, and walked me over to the bed where he lay face up. I was straddling him now as his exploration continued. He did not pull away, not even the slightest. I enjoyed this because for once I could have him the way I wanted. I could kiss him with the passion I knew we both felt; I could touch him without restraint.

I reached for his waist to find his belt. This was where he began to pull away. "Bella," he said, there was now a tension in his voice, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can't promise anything."

"Edward, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. Of course I want to do this," I responded confidently.

There was now nervousness about him, "Bella, I don't know if I can control myself the way that you think I can." His eyes were pleading.

"Please, Edward?" I was now the one with the pleading eyes.

"I have the right to stop at any point?"

"Yes." I answered impatiently.

"I love you, Bella, more than anything in the world." Edward said sweetly as he pulled my face towards his to give me one final kiss of assurance.

I pulled away and my eyes were locked with his, "I love you too, Edward. Always have, always will."

I moved down to continue with Edward's belt. I had slipped the leather out of the metal buckle. Edward was watching me intently with a look of curiosity on his face. I slowly reached for the button of his dress slacks as if it were some forbidden fruit that I was finally able to eat. I slipped the button through the 

hole and reached for the zipper. Edward growled a moan deep in his chest as my fingers delicately searched for the tiny zipper. I slowly moved my hand downward lightly touching and exposing his hardened member underneath his boxers. I slid his pants down to his ankles and he slipped his feet out from his pants and kicked them to the floor. He took my arm gently and led me back up so that I was straddling him. The silk of my panties slid up over his boxers and he let out another growl. The instant that my lips had met his, we were kissing fiercely. His hands now lingering around my thigh and my center, touching me in places that made me moan his name with approval.

He was kissing me in a way that he had never kissed me before. He was no longer careful. He slipped his cold, wet tongue into my mouth and I answered as our tongues flicked against each other. I was the one being careful now, careful not to touch his razor-sharp, venom coated teeth. I broke the kiss, "I… Edward…"

"I shouldn't have done that," he said suddenly.

"It's ok, I just…" my voice trailed off.

"I was careful," He said soothingly.

"Still in control?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, my love. But, I promise not to kiss you like that. I knew I would scare you. It's more dangerous than I thought it would be," he said quickly, "I don't want to… I can't hurt you."

"Let's just keep me away from your teeth," I said, "At least for now."

Edward smiled widely. The flicker from the candle caught his teeth and they shone brightly. "Don't want to become a vampire tonight?" he chuckled.

"There is just one human thing I want to do beforehand." I said seductively. Still straddling him, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Before I knew it, I was on my back and Edward was on top of me kissing me along my jaw line and continuing down to my neck. He reached for the bottom of my nightie. The silky fabric lingered on my body as he slowly and gently raised it in order to bring the bottom of the fabric up to my midsection. I was breathing heavily, gasping for every breath with lust and anticipation.

He held the bottom of my nightie and leaned to my ear, "Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

I closed my eyes as I took in the sweet sound of his voice. "Yes," I breathed. I was so taken with him at that moment that I could hardly produce any sound.

Edward continued lifting the nightie up my body. I sat up slightly so that he could easily remove it from my body. He reached the bottom of my breasts with his fingers and paused for a moment. He continued slowly and almost too seductively as his cold thumbs touched and hardened my nipples.

"Mmmmmm…" I sighed with delight.

He raised the nightie up over my head and tossed it to the ground. With his hands on my back just below my shoulder blades, Edward lowered his head in order to kiss my newly exposed breasts. I moaned and arched my back as his tongue carefully circled each of my nipples. I could feel his mouth arch into a smile as he witnessed his effect on me.

"Don't stop," I breathed heavily.

And he didn't. His lips trailed along my breasts as if creating paths. He then moved down to my midsection where he left a line of kisses as he moved his mouth toward the top of my panties. He kissed along the top of my underwear as he gently pulled down the sides with his fingertips in order to expose more of my body. As he slid my underwear down inch by inch his lips became wet, or it seemed that way. He was including tongue as he got lower and lower, closer and closer to the lips of my most private area. He had reached my crease and as he had, he pulled off my underwear completely and explored the area with his tongue. This did not scare me as it had before with his tongue in my mouth. To be honest, it felt so good that he could have turned me into a vampire right then and there. I was beyond caring. I felt the world spin as he massaged my clitoris with his tongue.

"Oh, Edward…" was all I could say before I felt a pull from my midsection. The actions of his tongue were getting quicker and I began moaning in conjunction with his movements. He had slipped his cold finger inside me and continued massaging me with his tongue. The icy feeling his finger left me only intensified the feeling which was so foreign to me. And almost at once my back arched as I felt the most incredible feeling in the world. I had reached the climax and I throbbed around Edward's finger. I had all but screamed with pleasure as my hips bucked as I had reached an orgasm. As I slowed, Edward pulled his mouth away from me and had crawled up to lay next to me as I was still panting from the pleasure I had just experienced.

I was flushed. My body temperature felt like it was four hundred degrees. Edward had placed his face against my chest to feel my warmth. "Mmmm," he moaned. I was still beyond the point of words. Hell, I was still beyond the point of movement. Edward could tell and he smiled.

"How was that, Bella?" He asked sweetly. His voice smooth and soft.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I did was sigh. Edward laughed. His laughter shook his body and in turn it shook me underneath him.

He pulled himself away from me to look into my eyes. "Bella, my love, I have wanted to do that for such a long time." He said, caressing my face with his cool hand.

I couldn't complain. His hand felt incredible against my flushed face. It cooled my body temperature instantly. I was finally at the point in which I could form coherent sentences, "Edward. You were incredible."

Edward smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I love so much and kissed my forehead. As he did this, I reached my hand down to touch his bulge that existed within his boxers. He jumped slightly as my 

fingertips grazed the top of his boxers. He moaned with approval. He had given me such pleasure that I knew he was longing in return.

I had pushed him to the side of me so that he could allow me to get on top of him. I was now kneeling above him with my hands at his boxers. I slid them down slightly and he growled deep in his chest. The slight feeling of fabric against his erection had him ready for more. I had carefully pulled his boxers down fully exposing what lied beneath. I didn't know what I was expecting to see, but in all of his glory, he looked so… human.

I had pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the side of the bed. Edward pulled me swiftly to his side in order to kiss me on the mouth. I then felt a cold hand grab my thigh and pull me on top of him so that I was seated in perfect position for what was about to happen. He had one hand on my thigh and one hand in my hair, still kissing me passionately, but carefully. I lowered myself on his body slightly touching the tip of him with my center. He growled within his chest and I lowered myself more. I was nervous now. This was the part I had been waiting for; the part we had been waiting for. His hands were still soft on my body. His left hand rose from my thigh to my hip, and his other hand lowered to meet on the other side of my hip. He was steadying me for what was to come. He had ever so slightly pressed down on my hips as he looked me straight in the eye. I gazed at him back lovingly. I lowered my face to his in order to kiss him lightly as if to tell him, 'go ahead, I'm ready.' He kissed me back and created slight downward pressure on my hips as he entered me. He moaned loudly. I gasped at the coldness.

"Bella-" he said suddenly, questioning if he had hurt me.

"I'm fine. It's just… cold." I smiled.

He smiled crookedly and brought his hands up to my face in order to cup my cheeks and kiss me passionately. As he did this, I slowly raised my body almost removing him from me fully. He growled deep in his chest, and I felt the vibration of his voice on mine. He continued to kiss me, a little more fiercely this time. I thrust my hips downward to envelop him once more. Each time he moaned and after a minute or so, his hands wandered my body as I thrust my hips and he went in and out of me.

"Bella…" He practically sang as his hands found my bottom and he guided me as I moved my hips up and down my body.

I felt it too, that pull from my midsection that I had felt before. I moaned as he growled deep. I felt his hands tense slightly as he was getting close to his climax. He wrapped his arms around me comfortably, but passionately. His strong hands held me as I thrust my hips faster and harder feeling every inch of him inside of me.

"Mhmmm… Bella… I…" he practically panted as he lowered his hands to guide me further and harder.

"Mmmmmm," I responded against his lips as we kissed fiercely.

I thrust my hips almost unconsciously faster and harder as I was getting close to the same pleasure I had felt before. Edward growled louder and louder as he was clearly reaching his climax. I felt myself tighten 

around him as he gave one final loud growl and he came inside of me. I throbbed with an orgasm the instant that he came. His hands grasped me hard now, guiding my hips to continue to provide him with more pleasure.

"Oh, Bella…" He whimpered as he finished.

I felt myself go dizzy as I dismounted him and lay next to his cold body. It was more amazing than I had imagined it. We were capable of doing something normal, something human. And at that moment, I had almost forgotten that I had married a vampire.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story so I'd appreciate any comments!! I'm not sure if I want to make this a one-shot or an entire story. Let me know what you think! Whispering Romeo's Lines**


End file.
